


Many Things

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Dick thinks about an instance in which Rachel gives him hope.Dick/Raven





	Many Things

Dick Greyson was many things. 

Acrobat.

Detective.

Former Boy Wonder.

And, right now he was reflective. As he drove the road towards his end destination his mind swirled like the tires in the purple minivan that he road in. He chuckled to himself, he really traded a vintage porche for a minivan. Man, Bruce was going to flip when he found out. Dick rolled his eyes, like that mattered.

What mattered is that Raven is safe; for now, at least. He smiled softly at the thought of the purple haired young woman. She came into his life like a whirlwind. Flipping it upside down the instant he peered into her soft blue eyes. Really how could one person have eyes so filled with emotion? From the moment that she touched his hand in the precinct all those weeks ago he new their lives were linked. Whether because of her powers or another force he honestly couldn’t tell you. 

For the first time in his life he really felt conflict with moving on from a mission. But Rachel had become more than a mission to him in their short time together. She called him on his bullshit. She pushed his buttons. Most of all she stirred something deep inside him that Dick was afraid to answer. Hope. Hope that there was more to all of this than punching bad guys. There was hope for a life beyond the dark nights.

His mind fell back to last night before they all parted ways.

The ‘Team’ if you could call the four of them that, and Rachel’s Mom were fast asleep. After breaking Rachel’s Mom free and returning to the safe house they ate a few burgers as Rachel and her Mom took time with each other.

Dick sat at the table as Garf and Starfire went back and forth over some pop culture reference. He sat back in the chair not really paying attention as he felt the weight of his actions finally settle on his shoulders. He burned the Robin uniform. He was no longer tied to his past. He could move forward.

But, where did he go? He couldn’t just go back to being Dick Greyson… Nor could he be Robin… He had to become something else; someone else.

Dick was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he was met with soft blue eyes. Rachel stared at him with an expression that he couldn’t decipher.

Rachel spoke with a low voice, “Dick… are you okay?”

He nodded immediately his tone unconvincing, “Yeah! I’m good Rach… you should go back to your Mom.”

Rachel tilted her head, “She’s asleep, and you sitting in near dark by yourself doesn’t exactly scream okay.”

Dick looked around and suddenly noted she was right, the other two of their makeshift team appeared to have left the room for their own.

Rachel pulled Dick up and moved towards the couch where she pushed him onto his butt. Sitting beside him Rachel frowned.

“Dick, talk to me… I know when you’re lying.”

Dick ran a hand through his raven tresses, “You know that’s cheating right?”

Rachel shrugged, “You can do amazing flips and I can read peoples emotions. We’ve both got our strengths.”

Robin smirked before replying, “I guess… I thought after burning the suit everything would just magically become clear… Sounds stupid, right?

Raven shook her head, “I don’t think that’s stupid Dick; I think that you’ve been through so much and that this is a step in the right direction.”

Dick stared at her quizitively, “You know Rach you’re pretty good at this whole introspective emotional thing.”

She stuck her tongue out, “Well when you’re working on your own demons it gets easier helping others with theirs.”

Dick threw and arm around Rachel as he pulled her to his chest. Rachel simply nuzzled into Dick’s neck as she wrapped her own arm around him. They stayed together simply enjoying the warmth of the other. 

Dick smiled to himself at the memory. Rachel really did change things for him. Many things.


End file.
